Hand-held electronic devices are used in various environments to perform a variety of tasks. In some situations, a user may operate a hand-held electronic device repeatedly throughout an extended period of time. As an example, an employee working at a point-of-sale station in a retail store may frequently operate a hand-held imager, such as a laser scanner, for scanning barcodes on products to be sold.
When a user is required to operate the same hand-held electronic device over and over, it can be beneficial to attach the device to the user, such as the user's hand and/or wrist. Not only does this keep the device within easy accessibility for the user, it may also free the user's hands to perform other tasks. Because of these advantages, the user may be able to perform his or her duties more efficiently.
It is known for an electronic device to include or be associated with an attachment apparatus that is configured to attach to a user's finger. It is desirable for such attachment apparatuses to provide a new balance of properties.